


DreamXD & His Inner Monologue

by juricii



Category: Ad Honorem [Walmart DSMP], Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But he makes an Exception for Glatt & Ranboo, Camaraderie, Comrades in Arms, DreamXD hates Humans, DreamXD is Omnipresent, DreamXD is Tired(tm), DreamXD's Revival/Revocata Forti Arc, Friendship, Gen, He doesn't want to deal with some people tryna go to the ENd, He just wants sleep, Male Friendship, Original Fiction, Plans, Platonic Relationships, Roleplay, let the man rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: DreamXD has remained dormant for eons. However, he is once again awakened when he sensed two people trying to make their way into the end, as he attempts to stop them, twootherpeople manage to stop those world-travellers, before himself; needless to say, he's intrigued.
Relationships: DreamXD & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & DreamXD & Jschlatt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Ad Honorem [Walmart DSMP]





	DreamXD & His Inner Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** This is all roleplay/made-up! Do not take this seriously, especially since this whole collection that this story's a part of, is a Walmart-edition of the actual DSMP but with powers...

DreamXD was an omnipresent figure that laid dormant in a plane of existence unseen by all. He laid in rest, only awakening in dire circumstances. The feeling he got when he felt a disrupt in balance--that was one of those instances; when he sensed a pair of people massacering Endermen and Blazes and forging the ever-delicate Eyes of Ender… They were trying to access the forbidden dimension-- _ The End.  _ The Land of Nothingness. The Land of the Exiled. The feeling of annoyance and discreet anger bubbled in his body.  _ How dare they try to break a Forbidden Rule? _ There were reasons for every rule he established, and violating them frustrated him.

_ Foolish humans. They never learn their lesson. _

He spread his wings and prepared to fly to where he felt the auras of the trespassers reside. His wings pierced through the clouds and wind, the breeze hitting his face. He then divebombed towards the ground and promptly teleported underground, in the chambers. Instead of the placing down of Ender Eyes he expected, he was instead greeted by the sight of a Ghast-Enderman Hybrid and Ram Hybrid. He tilted his head inquisitively as he noticed that they were not the two people he sensed earlier. Around him, the already-fragile state of the portal room and the surrounding environment was destroyed; vines laid strewn across the gray stone blocks and silverfish squirmed around. Lava flowed down from the ceiling and into a hole in the ground.

“Where are the other people?” DreamXD asked, his voice hollow.

Schlatt and Ranboo looked at each other, eyes shaking. They knew that when they got caught, it’d be all over. But here they were, stuck and cornered by DreamXD. They clenched their fists as the holy figure stepped closer to them. However, the white-robed & masked man stopped in his steps and stared at them. He held up his hand and they flinched, thinking that he would punish them, but instead, the man softly put his hand down on their hair and ruffled it.

“Do not fret. You stopped Phil and Techno from going to the End, and I thank you for that. Even if there was a bit of destruction, but… in the end, you helped me,” His voice echoed in the chambers. “Now, go back to your country, and live your life. I’ll watch over this area for a bit longer. I can’t seem to trust most people now; a shame really. You two seem reliable, though…” He sighed in exasperation.

Ranboo and Schlatt, or rather,  _ Glatt,  _ gazed at the figure before them a few seconds longer before running out the portal room and back up the stairs to above ground.

Now… to deal with those two warriors and adventurers who had too much courage for their own good… 

* * *

DreamXD sighed looking at the finished product. He saw Techno and Phil trembling in fear, and to be frank, he didn’t feel bad about it. They had their punishment coming after breaking one of his Sacred and Ancient Rules. He immediately dismissed them from his chamber, and he groaned. Why did humans have to be so… rowdy and rebellious? Immediately, two figures came into mind, and he hummed in contemplation; should he go visit them?  _ Yes.  _ His mind supplied, and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to visit the humans who actually helped him, even if the situation was something he could handle himself.

He immediately teleported himself to the Land of the DSMP, and walked around in awe at the small and quaint buildings with some rather…  _ interesting decorations.  _ He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the sights he was exposed to. He continued strolling around the country, wings fluttering in the breeze, his halo seemingly burning brighter than ever.

Then, a voice rang out through the silence. He didn’t turn his head, for he knew who it was. “Hello there, Glatt. Pleasure to see you again.” His voice was monotone, yet Glatt could hear the…  _ cheerfulness  _ in his voice. Schlatt awkwardly chuckled and waved his hand at the figure when DreamXD turned around.

“What, uh… Brings you here? Don’t you have God-stuff to do..?” He questioned clumsily. Dream just raised an eyebrow, blocked by the mask attached to his face.

“Just wanted to visit. And give my thanks to you and the boy-- _ Ranboo,  _ if I’m correct--for helping me out. Techno and Phil most definitely aren’t weak, so I figured it wasn’t easy to stop them from going to the End.”

Glatt gave the man an small smile. “No problem. Besides, I know that’s something that’s been banned for a while. And, being dead for a long time tends to do that to you--you get a lot of time to self-reflect with a clear mind…”

Only then, did DreamXD realize that Schlatt-- _ Glatt-- _ was in spirit form. He gave a small noncommittal hum. “Well then… Would you like to be revived?” He suddenly asked the brown-haired man.

Glatt blinked multiple times, yet the only word he could get out was, “ _ Huh? _ ” DreamXD just laughed at his shocked expression.

“Well, you did help a  _ God,  _ you know. And, I trust that you won’t repeat the same mistakes you did while previously alive.” He mused. 

Glatt gazed upon the ground, not knowing how to feel. “I… don’t know… Can I get time to think about that offer?”

DreamXD nodded. “Of course. If you want to decline or accept, just yell my name at any time, and I should appear.” He replied casually.

“Thanks… By the way, what should I call you?” Glatt questioned. DreamXD sighed resignedly.

“Just…  _ DreamXD.  _ As for why Dream is named after me, it’s a long story. One I shall not burden you with. Anyways, I shall be departing for now. Tell that boy you were with, that I said hello… And if anyone asks, I was not here.”

Glatt looked at him curiously but didn’t question it. Instead, he nodded and confirmed that that was what he would do. With that, DreamXD released his wings and prepared to depart back into the skies.  _ They might be the ones I was looking for…  _ He thought to himself.

Then, as DreamXD prepared himself to leave the area, he sensed a dark aura encroaching the area. He went into his Multi-Dimensional/Astral Form and saw the shadow tendrils slowly growing and getting closer to the land. He sqinted his eyes and growled. He used his powers to get rid of them, but he knew that this was not the end. He  _ knew  _ that the vines would become much more of an issue than expected. But he put that issue off to the side. And maybe, that was his first mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMM  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)  
> 


End file.
